Ninjago Apocolypse
by ThatOneNINJAGOfan
Summary: I made this for my birthday, so I hope you enjoy even though it's super short.


**Hey I know this story is out of the blue. But I'm making this for my birthday even though this might not even posted until like September. (My birthday's in August) But if it's still August then yay me.**

"How did this happen again?!" Nya screamed at Jay running to who knows where in the forest. What happened was a wave of zombies were chasing them and Nya and Jay, the other ninja were gone. The apocalypse just started about four hours ago and it was already too far out of hand. This was horrible.

-Five hours earlier-

The ninja were called to a museum to help ship off an old relic. It had been said that there is a potion inside and that potion could bring the dead back to life. But No one knew if it were true or not. But the ninja were hired to only guard it while it gets transported.

Nya was working on Bounty so it was only Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole.

About an hour in the truck was ambushed. It was only three guys but they were tough.

They were wearing black ski masks and black clothes. And so as the ninja were distracted to by trying to stop them they didn't know about the other 2 bandits who snuck in the truck and stole the relic. When they got the relic the other three guys who were fighting ninja left. Along with the ones who stole the relic. (By the way I just see the relic about the size of a stereo)

When the ninja check the truck they see that the relic is gone so they go and track the bandits that attacked them.

As they follow their footsteps, they all agreed on something together: they were fast. (Like Naruto fast, if you don't watch Naruto watch it.)

After a whole they finally catch up to bandits. And the ninja see the bandit standing above a coffin. One of them takes off their ski mask revealing their face. He had a scar under his left eye and had green eyes but the look in them could turn Medusa into stone. And the rest of the bandit take off their masks. But they were facing he other way so the ninja couldn't see their faces.

The one with the scar said "our ancestors weren't treated properly. So tonight we bring them back to life with this potion and with that they will conquer Ninjago!" And as he was about to use the potion on the carcass inside the coffin the ninja came out of hiding.

The guy with the potion said "Ninja!? Attack!" And everyone put back on their ski masks and attacked the ninja. It was 5 vs 4 but it Kai only one fireball to knock them all down since they weren't running around. But the guy already did what he needed to do.

Then arm came out of coffin. Then another arm then the body slowly came out. "It's alive, ALIVE!" The scar guy said with a smile. "Now, retake this land and." But the guy that came out of coffin looked at him. Then he lunged at him. Biting on his head and then the scarred guy got up.

The two both looked the same. Colorless eyes and green skin. Now they were both walking towards the ninja. And if you haven't figured it out yet then let me tell you, they were zombies.

And the first person they took was Kai. And then he was zombie. The other ninja ran back to the Bounty. Since it was only Lloyd, Zane, Jay, and Cole now the other questioned where Kai was. When Cole explained what happened. After Sensei Wu and Misako hear the news about Kai and other two guys their Sensei and Lloyd's mom realize a zombie apocalypse has started.

Nya was still totally oblivious to what was happening because she was out getting more tools and spare parts to fix up the Bounty.

Now everyone was now in different parts of Ninjago warning everyone about the zombies. But the word didn't get out in time. In most of the places that they were going to warn there either everybody or somebody was already zombie. And everyone but Jay and Nya weren't zombies.

Even Zane was a zombie.

-Back to the present-

As Nya and Jay were running for their dear lives they only hoped that the others were alright. Electricity was also cut off now too. So there was no way of communicating to one another. This is what a nightmare come to life is really is like.

 **Short, yes. It was also suppose to be a one chapter thing but if you want more then go on and review that you want more then. TONF OUT**


End file.
